Charlie Castellan
'Charles Exodus ''Charlie' Castellan is the son of Hades and Camille Castellan. History Birth Charlie was born to Camille and Hades. He was the only demigod in his family. He was the fourth of twelve children. Leaving his Mother Charlie was really an outcast in his family. His mom married right before she met Hades. His mom and step father worked hard to raise all twelve children properly. But they couldn't handle it. His mom decided to send three children to her friend, Olivia Oslen. She sent Charlie and his to siblings, Charlotte and Cal. Charlie hated his mother for doing this. To Camp Charlie had a dream where a man, so pale, wore a black robe. He tells Charlie to go to Camp Half Blood. Something terrible would happen if he didn't. Charlie didn't want to leave Charlotte and Cal. He tried to tell the spirit to go away, and the shadow did. A few Harpies burned down the house down. Everyone died, except Charlie. After he killed the harpies, he found Charlotte, dying in pain. When he saw her, a noise rang in his ear. He talked with Charlotte's ghost. After their coversation, he turned to a shadow and disappeared. Appearance Charlie has jet black hair and dark spooky eyes. He is different because everyone in his family has blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Before he left his family, his mother said "You really look like your father Charles. He'll be so proud of you." Personality Charlie is a spooky person. Everyone in school was scared of him, even the teachers and bullies were scared. The only one who wasn't scared of him was Teresa Houston, daughter of Apollo. Relationships Friends Teresa Houston- Before they met, Teresa acted like she was angry at him. Charlie didn't know why, but he loved her. One day, he asked her out. She decided to go. Charles admitted that he liked her. She kissed him and they became a couple. Ryan Kerwhalt- Charlie's first friend. He welcomed Charlie to Camp Half Blood. Ryan is the son of Ares. Joanna Josephine 'J.J' Sanders- daughter of Hepheastus and Ryan's girlfriend. Joanna would have been pretty, except for the scar on her face. Family Camille Castellan- Charlie thinks that his mother hates him. He thinks that his mother never cared for him. Camille loves him, but he can't see that. Charlotte Castellan- Charlie has a close bond with his sister. She cared about him so much. Charlotte was a mortal who could see through the mist. She was the one who told Charlie that he was a hlf blood. She told Charlie when he talked to her spirit, "You shall make me proud, Charlie. You will have your day, Charles. And when that day comes, I will see you in Elysuim." Cal Castellan- Cal is a good and supportive brother. His name is supposed to be Carl, but his mom misspelled his name. Cali Castellan- Cali ofen teases Charlie and he'll give her a black eye. She was the only one who called him 'Char-Char'. When she died, Charlie found her in the Fields of Asphodel. Known Family *Camille Castellan (mother) *Hades (father) *Luke Castellan (granfather) *Silena Beauguard (granmother) *Charlotte Castellan (sister) *Cal Castellan (brother) *Cali Castellan (sister) *Chad Castellan (brother) *Celine Castellan (sister) *Corrine Castellan (sister) *Cole Castellan (brother) *Cassi Castellan (sister) *Caroline Castellan (sister) *Courtney Castellan (sister) *Cain Castellan (brother) *Celia Castellan (sister) *Teresa Houston (wife) *Cody Castellan (son) *Alice Castellan (daughter) Category:Children of Hades Category:Children of Apollo Category:Children of Ares Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:Original Character